1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski binding assembly for use with skis which is adapted to make it possible to maintain a ski boot mounted on a ski. The binding assembly further comprises a braking system which is preferably of the pivotable type.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various pivotable ski bindings have been proposed in which one of the ends of the ski boot is maintained on the ski by a first maintenance element fixed on the ski which permits the ski boot to escape laterally when the boot is subjected to a torsional force while the other end of the ski boot is retained by a second maintenance element which permits vertical release. The second element is mounted on a pivotable plate on the ski which pivots around an axis substantially perpendicular to the ski. The pivotable plate moves together with the boot along the plane of the ski.